


Wrap

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 6. “You’re my everything.”13. “What’s wrong with your hand?”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Wrap

Y/N hums to herself as she starts peeling potatoes. Smiling as she hears a whole bunch of laughter from the patio. With all of her attention on the potatoes, making sure not to miss a spot of potato skin, she doesn’t hear Kells as he sneaks up behind her. His arms wrapping around her waist, making her jump. The knife in her hand, catching the top of her opposite hand.

She swears, barely noticing the sting from the skin being cut, eyes focused on the blood. She lets go of the knife, letting fall into the sink, as she moves her hand under the running water. She winces when the water hits it, more blood seeming to ooze out.

“Kells, shut up.” She says, after a minute. His arms no longer around her and his mouth, running as he apologizes, over and over. Hearing her voice, he shuts up. “Go to the bathroom, get me the wrap and neosporin.”

He immediately heads to the bathroom, yanking open the cabinet above the sink. His eyes dance around, before they land on both the wrap and neosporin. Grabbing them both, he doesn’t bother shutting the door before rushing back to the kitchen.

It’s silent as he puts the neosporin on the cut before wrapping it. “I’m sorry.” He says, after wrapping it. Kells presses a kiss to her knuckles, looking her in the eyes. “I’m really sorry, you’re my everything and I just nearly took a chunk of flesh out of your hand.”

Y/N rolls her eyes, “You just scared me. The cut will heal up in a few days, it’s fine. No need for a sorry.” As she finishes speaking, she presses a quick kiss to his lips.

He presses his lips together, not accepting how quick she wants it to be over and done with. “I’ll finish the potatoes, you go and chill with everyone.” He nudges her out of the way.

Moving into the backyard, she puts her hand above her eyes, not wanting to be blind, as she walks towards the table to sit at. It takes less than a minute for someone to notice her wrapped hand.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Ashleigh asks.

“Wasn’t paying attention while peeling the potatoes, got my hand on accident.” She tells the other woman.

Ashleigh frowns, “Want me to take over?”

“Kells is taking care of them. So, don’t worry. This is your first baby free day with us, sit and chill.”

She sighs, but nods, sinking back into her seat. “I just hope that he doesn’t cut himself.”

“If he does, I’m holding it against him forever considering the amount he throws around knives and doesn’t hurt himself.”

Ashleigh laughs at that, “you have a point. He gives me a heart attack every time he does it.”

Y/N nods, agreeing with her. “Yeah, but we love him.”

“You more than me.”


End file.
